Beta Testing
by Fenrir-444
Summary: This story slot is used for open Beta Testing ONLY. Please do not read if you don't want to see spoilers, half-finished work and un-edited text. Reviews and suggestions welcome on all works in progress. Thank you for your time.


Feeling tired and slightly out of sorts, Ami woke the next morning to the welcome smell of coffee filling the apartment. Yawning she went to the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth before dressing and going through to the kitchen. Her Mother sat at the breakfast bar eating an omelette and reading the morning newspaper. Hearing her daughter come in, the woman gestured to the other end of the kitchen.

"Morning dear, I made coffee."

Ami headed straight for the coffee machine on the counter. "Mmm thank you Mama, good morning."

Pouring herself a cup, Ami sat and sipped it contentedly, listening to the quiet rustle of the newspaper and inhaling the rich aroma of her coffee. She always enjoyed these weekend mornings, the extra hour before her Mother's shift started at the hospital was always a treat. Sometimes her Mother read to her from the paper, sometimes she talked about work, mostly they sat in companionable silence as they each woke up to the day in their own way.

"I see they have decided that the explosion downtown the other day was the result of a leaking gas pipe." Ami's Mother flicked the paper in her hands to open it more fully. "You know, I was quite worried that you might have been somewhere near it, I know you and your friends go downtown sometimes. I was very glad when you called me from the shrine."

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." Ami's face was concerned as she looked across the breakfast bar. The elder Mizuno dipped the paper slightly and peered over the top with a smile.

"Ami dear, you seldom cause me to worry, you are always very good at checking in with me when you can. Speaking of which, I was considering getting you a cell phone for just such occasions. I trust you would use it responsibly?"

"I would only use it to call you, Mama, not anybody else."

With a fond chuckle, Ami's Mother shook her head. "You needn't go that far Ami, you can use it to call your friends if you need to... just don't let me find a huge phone bill at the end of the month."

Ami nodded, "I won't, I promise."

Folding the paper and placing it on the counter, Dr. Mizuno stood and gathered up her briefcase. "Well dear, I must be going, you have a good day."

"You too Mama, have a nice day. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Not tonight Ami, I have a meeting with the ward five nurses at 6:30." Dr. Mizuno paused at the doorway for a moment. "I know you are going to see your friends today and there's no need to hurry home too early, so take some time and enjoy yourself. You are doing very well on your tests and you deserve a little break. Don't think I didn't notice your light on when I came home last night!" With that, Ami's Mother was gone, sweeping her jacket from the peg and disappearing out the front door.

Ami was still feeling tired as she walked through the morning shoppers on her way to the Hikawa shrine, a second cup of coffee hadn't helped much and her mind moved sluggishly as she thought over what she would say at the meeting. Completely preoccupied with her thoughts on how to clearly present her data, she was startled to the point of jumping when a deep voice spoke in her ear.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone on a sunny day like this?"

Whipping her head around in alarm, Ami was confronted by a familiar grin topped by mischievous green eyes. "Mako-chan! You scared me!"

"You were so out of it, I had to save you. Why, I could've been some creepy old pervert sneaking up on you... or a youma!" Makoto struck a dramatic pose, "It's Jupiter's duty to protect Mercury!"

The huge grin Makoto wore somewhat ruined the impact of the pose and despite her initial surprise, Ami found herself laughing in response. "Mako-chan, that was quite mean, you made me jump!"

Knowing by her friend's laughter that she wasn't really in trouble, Makoto swung in alongside the shorter girl as they began walking again. "I didn't mean to really scare you, you know. It's such a great morning and you looked so serious, I just meant to surprise you."

Ami shook her head, still smiling, "Well, you certainly did that! What are you doing here anyway? I didn't expect to see you till the meeting."

Makoto held up one hand with a shopping bag swinging from it. "I was picking up some snacks and I saw you walk past. I had a great idea last night." Seeing Ami looking enquiringly at her, she continued, "We all know how often Usagi gets hungry, and how she always gets that look on her face when she's thinking of food. Well, I figured if we just pop something in her mouth at that point, before she starts wailing, she won't get so distracted!"

Laughing again, Ami looked up at the taller girl. "Mako-chan, sometimes the way you think makes me wonder if you're just crazy, or if you really are the smartest one of us all."

"Oh no... nononono!" Makoto's eyes were wide, "You're not going to pin that one on me! I do enough tests already! You are the smart one, I'm the sidekick. You figure out what to do, I go out there and do it. See? Brains..." A light tap on Ami's head, "...and brawn." Makoto tapped on her own chest.

Ami turned, her expression serious."You're not just a sidekick Mako-chan."

"I know that silly," Makoto looked fondly at her friend, "But why mess with a team that works?"

Ami was not to be diverted, "You are also not just 'brawn' Mako-chan." She stated persistently.

The two girls walked silently for a moment before Makoto replied. "You know, you're right. I'm far too pretty to be brawny."

Ami nodded firmly. "Yes you are!"

Makoto smiled. "And I'm far too graceful to be brawny..."

"Yes, you are." Ami replied again.

"Charming..."

"Yes."

"Slender..."

"Yes."

"Well endowed..."

"...!"

"I knew you'd stop just agreeing with me at some point." Makoto grinned and kept walking, leaving a flustered Ami trotting to catch up.

# # #

The sun had warmed the air quite considerably by the time the two girls reached the Hikawa shrine and they were glad to step under the shade of the veranda that ran around the whole building. Tapping on the wood framework, Makoto called out loudly.

"Hey, Rei-chan! Can we come in?"

A small screen door slid open and Rei poked her head out. "Come on through to the back, there's more shade by the garden."


End file.
